


The Jerk Off Challenge

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rare Pairings, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Crush, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When Francis decides to challenge his two best friends to a very unusual challenge, they expect it to be fun. But Gil himself hadn't counted on feeling guilty for getting more aroused by Toni jacking off, than the porn itself...Oneshot





	The Jerk Off Challenge

Antonio opened his laptop up, eyes gleaming. "Frannie told me about this," he was saying to his best friend Gilbert. "It's called the 'jerk-off challenge'. Sounds like something he'd like, _si?"_

Gilbert smirked and leaned back against the couch. "Totally. Pervert."

"Mm." Francis definitely was, but it wasn't like they were all angels either. The three of them had been best friends for as long as they could remember. And they had been through some crazy shit together too. "Better not let Joan see this."

And Joan was Francis' literal saint of a girlfriend, whom they all adored. Needless to say, not only would she not approve of her boyfriend doing something like this, but not even her male friends. But she knew they were pretty wild, so Toni and Gil weren't guilty.

"What do you have to do?" Gil peered over the other guy's shoulder and at the screen. He was on YouTube. Toni looked at him, eyes bright and innocent-seeming (a lie), and they were nose-to-nose.

"You have to try not to jerk off."

Well no shit, Toni, Gilbert thought. "Pfft. That's easy. I'm awesome."

Antonio just raised his eyebrows in mild amusement. Weird, he looked oddly mature. That was scary. But anyway, he moved over on the couch so Gilbert could sit down next to him. Then Toni pressed some buttons, and set the computer on the coffee table, equal distance away from both of them.

It had begun.

Gilbert looked at the screen with varying levels of interest. On it was a very attractive woman in a maid costume. Stereotypical porn. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying it (of course, it was pretty awesome). Just...not his cup of tea, you know?

A subtle noise from the left side of Gilbert made him turn his head ever so slightly. Antonio, contrary to him, seemed to be really getting into it.

His handsome, tanned face was pink and flushed. He was sitting on the edge of his side of the couch, eyes glued to the screen. And there was a noticeable bulge straining at the front of his jeans. His hands twitched towards relieving himself.

Gil quickly looked away. His best friend was getting turned on by porn. That wasn't weird. That was normal, in fact. But... Okay, so what if Antonio was attractive? In all honesty he was really hot. He had boys and girls falling all over him everyday, but he was still single. And pretty much oblivious. The only person Gil knew he even noticed like that was some little mouthy kid with a crazy curl. He couldn't remember his name though.

So it was perfectly normal to think he was cute. Lots of people did! It wasn't weird at all, really! Right...?

Gilbert glanced at him again. He looked...god, he looked really sweaty. And in the best way. He looked hard too, more than before. Gil cursed himself out silently as he felt his own pants tighten, watching Toni get off to their shitty YouTube porn.

That's when it really did hit him. Oh my god. He wasn't getting off because of the porn right in front of him. He was getting off seeing Toni like this.

He didn't know how to feel about that at first. But then he realized it even more.

He couldn't ever tell him.

When Toni got up to go finish in the bathroom, and then to clean himself up, Gilbert didn't say a word. It felt weird for him to be so quiet, and he hoped his friend didn't notice. This whole thing felt surreal...exhausting. He wished now he didn't even watch this damn thing with Antonio.

Toni came back out with a content smile on his face, and Gil's heart clenched painfully. This was so wrong. In so many ways.

" _Amigo,_ you can do it here, if you'd like." Toni gestured without shame to his still pretty big bulge in his jeans. When he didn't answer, he frowned. "Gil? Gil, are you all right? Are you in pain?"

"Huh? Oh." He looked down. "I'm fine, Toni."

I'm in pain, but not the way you're thinking of, buddy.


End file.
